Instinto circular
by Silence Messiah
Summary: Traducción de "Circle Instinct", por Lye Tea. La historia se repite. Kakashi/Sakura, Kakashi/Rin, Minato/Rin. One-shot


**INSTINTO CIRCULAR**

Por _Lye Tea_

Traducido por_ Silence M_

.

.

.

**I.**

_Sensei._

Ella aún lo llama de ese modo, aunque él no lo es –ya no; en realidad nunca lo fue, para empezar. Pero ambos han sucumbido a la familiar rutina y sus convenientes estereotipos, de otra manera todo resultaría muy fastidioso.

Antes de que Sakura hable, él ya sabe qué quiere.

- Estás pensando en Sasuke –dice Kakashi quedamente.

Ella inclina la cabeza, no puede mirarlo a los ojos. Mirada por mirada, es una batalla que no puede ganar.

De nuevo, sus predicciones aciertan.

…

- Sensei –exhala Rin con la voz teñida de adoración.

Minato palmea su cabeza con afecto, su mano reposa más de lo debido. Sonríe, pero continúa caminando.

Siguiéndolos en la vanguardia está Kakashi, que la mira escéptico y ella, al darse cuenta, se sonroja. Escurridiza, apresura el paso y se coloca delante.

_¿Y eso?_

Como quien dice.

**II.**

En muchas formas inesperadas, la una es el eco de la otra. La diferencia está en que una ha muerto y la otra (él evita su asalto con facilidad) a solo dos pasos.

Al igual que Rin, Sakura es admirada por su inteligencia. Y también se apoya en el elemento sorpresa durante un combate. A Kakashi simplemente le gustaría que no diera puñetazos tan fuertes (esquiva otro golpe).

Pero Sakura no es dulce como Rin era. Ella es descarada y antagónica. Le gusta proferir insultos –aunque supongan una carencia imaginativa- y no teme reducir a sus oponentes a un amasijo de sangre y piel.

Incluso cuando se equivoca, tiene razón. Aunque ella (pasa la página) rara vez erra.

– ¡Para de moverte! –grita, frustrada al fin.

Él eleva una ceja y evita su ataque final. Ella lo mira, confusa; su labio superior tiembla de rabia y debido al llanto. Con un suspiro, Kakashi cierra su libro y se prepara para la inevitable y acalorada perorata.

Las niñas de doce años suponen muchos más problemas de los que valen.

…

Obito está al límite y Rin gana terreno, igualada en el ritmo de la respiración. Exhaustos, se desploman al unísono. Incluso el amortiguado sonido de sus cuerpos al remover la larga hierba es idéntico.

Ella se sienta con la barbilla pegada a las rodillas y lo mira con una ferocidad que Kakashi no logra entender. Es tan pequeña, una muñeca de papel de enormes ojos y mueca resoluta. Humea de rabia en silencio mientras Obito bosteza como un gato gordo tomando el sol y se queja..._ ¿por qué aún no es la hora del almuerzo?_

Impertérrito, Kakashi replica.

– ¿Eso es todo, Obito? ¿Tan patético eres?

Rin es la primera que se levanta (ya descansada). Le recrimina rabiosa.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Sensei nos dijo que entrenáramos. Creía que eso era lo que hacíamos.

– ¡Pero no te dijo que te portaras como un imbécil!

Kakashi se encoge de hombros.

- No hay piedad en la batalla. U Obito aprende eso, o muere.

Obito no se da por enterado de la discusión, no se defiende de las aspersiones -razonables- de Kakashi. Juega con los pulgares mientras espera a que las aguas se calmen. Aunque Rin está muy fastidiada, no se preocupa. No es del tipo violento…

- ¡Cierra la boca!

… aunque ahora está _muy_ cerca de llorar.

- Ya basta, Rin-chan.

Minato aparece de la nada. Alto, luminoso y _heroico_ (Kakashi se pregunta de dónde obtiene su halo).

Aferra su muñeca, deteniendo un golpe que ya se encuentra a medio camino. Ella da un respingo cuando él la aferra con fuerza (pequeñas marcas en su suave carne) y vuelve a la realidad. Impresionada, se tropieza y cae sobre él. Y galante, Minato la agarra antes de que se caiga.

Mareada, aturdida, Rin murmura _gracias._

**III.**

**- **Deberías tratarla mejor.

Incrédulo, Sasuke se echa para atrás presa de la alarma.

- ¿Por qué? –como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

La expresión de Kakashi mantiene su impasividad.

- Porque un día podrías lamentar no haberlo hecho.

Sasuke se burla.

- Crees que me gusta.

- No, no lo creo. Tampoco me imagino que pudieses.

No se explaya. En lugar de ello, vuelve a su lectura. Y aunque siente curiosidad, Sasuke deja atrás la conversación sin mayor problema.

_Este enigma que continúa su recorrido circular. _

Una prueba de fuego (bautismo de muerte) que le espera algún día. Sasuke lo encarará solo, con sus manos desnudas y el corazón envejecido.

Kakashi lo sabe bien.

…

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Rin?

Ella le sonríe tristemente y agita su cabeza, los alborotados mechones se agitan a un lado y a otro. No hay caso. Alisarlo, eso es.

Tiene la garganta cerrada (el pánico la obstruye). Kakashi lo intenta otra vez.

- Dímelo. Por favor.

- No estoy segura.

- Sensei…

- No tiene nada que ver –replica con firmeza-. Lo siento, Kakashi-kun. Por ser una carga. Pero me volveré más fuerte, lo prometo. Así no tendrás que estar tan pendiente de mí nunca más. Así será, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

_Pero no me importa._

_Protegerte. Lo haré siempre._

**IV.**

Ya no queda jabón de la loza. Hay suciedad en el fregadero y limo en las baldosas. Kakashi inspecciona con desmayo el baño y suspira. A veces odia vivir solo. Pero entonces recuerda la última vez que compartió piso y el desastre en el que culminó.

(La sangre tarda días en irse aunque la frotes).

- Sensei, ¿estás listo?

Ve a Sakura en la entrada. Una silueta atenuada, enmarcada por la luz artificial del recibidor. Desliza una kunai en la funda que lleva atada a su muslo. Sus pensamientos ya están centrados en la misión. Así pues y tras cerrar el grifo, él la sigue.

No le fallará.

No dejará que pase por lo mismo que Rin.

…

Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Obito. Y él aún está taciturno y falto de chispa, aún rumia todo aquello que pudo hacer diferente.

Una noche, Rin lo invita a cenar. Ramen, pago yo. Ella sonríe, agua en medio del desierto. Es forzado a aceptar. Deprimido, Kakashi se pregunta por qué logra hacerse con la suya con tanta frecuencia. De alguna manera, siempre tiene la voz cantante.

- Me han asignado una misión –anuncia.

Detrás de la sopa de miso, el rostro de Rin está lleno de luz y esperanza. Se muerde el labio, espera por su respuesta (una aprobación que él no es capaz de dar).

- ¿Sí?

- Ajá. Con Sensei.

_Vaya._

**V.**

Sakura tiene quince años la primera vez que lo besa.

Que quede claro. Ella lo besa.

(Siente la necesidad de recalcar ese dato).

Es delgada como un junco y muy baja. Y mientras se encuentra de puntillas, él está a punto de reírse (no osa). Esta -él y ella- situación es absurda.

Tiene dieciséis la primera vez que se acuestan.

Y eso (lo admite) es en parte culpa suya.

Sus piernas son huesudas, inundadas de pequeñas heridas que revolotean sobre su piel. Músculos erráticos y tendones afilados. Empuja contra él, serpenteando como un pez sin escamas.

_Ahí. _

Levanta la vista, expectante. Tensa. Entrecortadas, pequeñas inspiraciones. Torpemente intenta tranquilizarla, diluir sus temores. La confianza de ella es instintiva, como si su ser (dislocado) dependiese de ello –de él. Pero cuando se desliza en su interior, le es imposible evitar ver la cara de otra. Su pálida sonrisa, su aroma único.

Culpa, dos veces experimentada, es veneno seguro.

_¿Cómo es sentirse traicionado?_

(Por uno mismo, nada menos)

…

En algún punto de la línea, Rin ha dejado de perseguirlo. Ha abandonado, diría él, pero ella no suele capitular.

Antes de que asimile las ruinas que ha dejado a su paso su falta de confianza en sí mismo, ella se ha alejado y languidecido cien veces. Salvo que, esta vez, es otra persona la culpable de que su corazón se acelere. Porque no existe el resurgir del amor, no hay segundas oportunidades para hijos de puta como él.

(Aquellos que se enamoran por accidente)

Su boca se seca.

_Es un enamoramiento pasajero, solo eso, solo un…_

- ¿Quién? –exige saber, apenas un susurro que le asciende por las vértebras.

Ella no responde a pesar de que la respuesta está escrita en su rostro (nunca pudo esconderle nada). De repente, Kakashi deja caer la mano que tiene apoyada en su hombro. Agostado, cogido por sorpresa. Como si una maldición se impusiese sobre la pulpa de sus dedos.

Y desde ese día, cada vez que ve a Yondaime -_sensei _(se burla)- sus entrañas se retuercen un poco más y otro poco.

El resentimiento, aprende, no tiene antídoto.

**VI.**

- Creí que te morías.

Kakashi intenta sentarse, pero el dolor es tan intenso –lo atraviesa como una aguja- y, fatigado, colapsa. La habitación del hospital es fría. El aire es punzante y pesado; huele como el interior de una cripta.

- Creí que te morías –repite Sakura. Sus ojos están inundados de lágrimas.

Él intenta sonreír, hacerla olvidar el llanto.

- Shh. Ya pasó. Estoy bien.

- Dijeron.. dijeron que no había nada que pudieran hacer. Yo… estaba tan asustada.

Con gesto tembloroso, él toma su mano. Se siente débil y ella está húmeda y pegajosa; pero juntos, juntos llegan a ser doblemente humanos. Doblemente mortales.

Ella besa su mejilla. Y él aprieta su mano una vez más y se jura que no renunciará a esto.

No esta vez.

….

Rin no está allí para ser testigo de la muere del Cuarto. Rin está segura (lejos) de todo aquel shock y dolor. En su funeral, ella es la única que no llora. Mantiene la compostura, aguanta el sermón con dignidad.

Pero más tarde, esa misma noche, puede sentir como la fachada se destroza. Se quiebra, incapaz de recomponerse. Por eso, Kakashi la abraza. Mientras ella llora a gritos contra su pecho, él maldice al Cuarto por morir.

- ¿Por qué tenía que morir Sensei?

Su llanto aumenta de intensidad. Sus mejillas están manchadas por las lágrimas. Y aún así es increíble, sigue siendo hermosa.

- Porque no tenía otra opción –replica (poco convencido).

_Porque tenía que proteger la Aldea. A nosotros –a ti._

Levanta la cabeza, tímida, y pega los labios contra su mejilla. Y así, igual de rápido, se va. Es el primer (y último) beso que ella le da.

Un año después, Rin muere.

Y él está a miles de kilómetros de distancia.


End file.
